


Without The Clothes

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, Other, Smut, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never felt right, he knew that he was different than everyone else. <br/>He took it upon himself to change, to change to who he wanted to be. </p><p> </p><p>originally called, "Wait....you're a girl?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Part I

 

_“All people are born with two things, a soul and a body. Transgender's souls don't match their bodies but find the courage to make it work in the best ways they know how. “~Unknown_

 

Have you ever felt uncomfortable in your own skin? Where it hurts to walk around everyday knowing there’s something wrong?

Have you ever just wanted to scream to the world why you were the way that you were?

Or just pray to God to wake up one day different, and cry everyday you are still the same way.

Well, this is the life of Louis Tomlinson or formerly Bridgit Tomlinson. When he was younger he always knew that being a girl wasn’t what he wanted, he felt stuck. He felt stuck in his own skin, his own body. He complained all of the time and his mother got annoyed, but who wouldn’t, he would always constantly complain to her.

He would always dress as a boy character for Halloween, wear boy clothes and always cut his hair short. He thought that everything was working for him, well until he hit age 11 when he started his period. He freaked out, he didn’t want this to happen, he wanted to be a boy.

So, now this is where you will find out why I refer to him as a ‘he’ when he is really a ‘she’, that is because he is transgender. He goes through his days physically a boy (dress and act) when in reality he is still a girl. He has to bind-up his chest everyday and when he has his period, he hates it because it reminds him that he's stuck in his body, he's developing more as a girl and he couldn't loathe himself any less.

So, let’s go back to the day when he told his mom what he was feeling.

_“Mom?” Louis, Bridget at the time, asked his Mom._

_“What is it sweetie?”_

_“I don’t feel comfortable.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Like, I don’t feel like I should be a girl. You see how I’m always more comfortable when I’m around guys. Girls just don’t understand me.”_

_“Bridgit, honey no matter what you choose, you’ll still be my daughter,” She opens her arms and the two hug it out before Lou’s father comes into the kitchen and set’s his eyes on the two._

_“What’s going on?” He asks as he sets his bag on the chair and kisses both of their foreheads._

_“Bridgit has something to tell you; go ahead sweetie.”_

_“I don’t want to be a girl anymore; I want to go out in public as a boy. As Louis Tomlinson, no longer being Bridgit.”_

That day they lost their father, and his mother lost her husband. After Louis told him he slapped him in the face and called him a fucking a freak. His mother threw him out and they divorced later that year.

Now it’s present day and Louis is getting ready for his first day at his new school, and not to mention his first day at school as a new person, literally.

He got up this morning with the worst cramps; he just wishes that he was old enough to take hormones to prevent him from going through this anymore. He is old enough, but the doctor wants him to wait until his body fully develops or things that he wouldn’t want to happen will. For now he's getting blockers, but they need to be changed every 3 or so months, but he just has to wait patiently two years before he can get rid of everything that comes along with being a girl.

He put his necessities in his bag where no one could look, and bound his full bust on his chest enough to flatten himself up. His mother went to some seminars with Louis and they explained everything that they would need to do to prevent people basically from finding out that he isn’t who he says he is.

After they learned everything his mother helped him get everything he needed. He couldn’t be more thankful to have a mother like him. Now his sisters on the other hand are still confused, but they will have to learn to deal with the person he wishes to be.

Anyways, he was really contemplating on not showing up today because he wanted to have a nice first day at school, but who would be able to when you’re supposed to be a guy and you’re in pain.

He got everything all set and he was down the stairs and out the door to school. He just hopes nothing happens because something always happens to him.

So, he gets to the double doors to the school and opens them up. He steps inside and the noise instantly dies down. Well, this was definitely not quite the entrance he wanted to acquire.

He closes the door and starts to walk toward the office. He heard whispers but didn’t pay any attention to what was being said. He just doesn’t want his first day to be ruined.

He gets everything needed for the first day and just when he thought his day would be fine, someone bumps into him knocking him off his feet.

“Oops, I’m so sorry!”

“No, it’s fine…just help me up please,” Louis asks putting his hand up for the boy to help him up.

“Sure, no problem,” He grabs his hand and Louis felt this spark that he never felt before, “I’m Harry by the way.”

“Ohh, I’m Louis,” he said finally taking a better look to Harry. He noticed something different about him, the way he was looking at him. It wasn’t weird or anything, it was like Harry was checking him out. So, Louis takes a note to himself whether to find out if Harry is gay.

 

Harry got to talking with Louis and the whole time Louis thought, maybe this year won’t be so bad after all. He hopes.

 

 


	2. Prologue: Part II

You’ve heard the story of Louis Tomlinson; well this is now the story of James King formerly known as Brianna King. But, she isn’t your normal case of transgender because she still loves herself as being a girl. She just loves to dress as a boy and no one knows exactly as to why.

When she was around 5 years old she started to dress more like a boy and her parents just brushed it off as being a phase that children go through, but this kept on to this day. She never wears her hair long anymore and never wears makeup (which her parents are okay with.) It’s not like she never felt uncomfortable it’s just she always loved boy’s clothes better.

Her parents gave up after a few years of countless times of buying her dresses that would just end up in the back of her closet untouched. She would only wear them when her family would go out and she had to be Brianna and not James.

She never really labeled herself as a lesbian or bisexual, she loved people for who they were and not for their gender. She never really had a relationship because she wasn’t ever ready to have one. People gave her interest but she never wanted to give the interest back. She didn’t want to start a relationship when she wasn’t ready to put all of herself into it, so she was waiting until the right person to come along.

It was the first day of a new year at high school and Brianna was out to make a statement. Over the summer she had a conversation with her parents and she wanted to be enrolled as James and not Brianna. It took some time to convince them but they agreed to it as long as she watches herself. She was so happy and she started to perfect her boyish voice. She spoke to her family and they told her that it didn’t even sound like the Brianna they knew and loved. She was so proud of herself that she went upstairs and started to dance crazy to One Direction tunes up full blast.

The statement that she was trying to prove is that she can dress up, talk and act like a boy and no one would notice. So she came up with this whole persona of James King. She cut her hair and sort of modeled herself as David Archuleta. Once she was finished she went down the stairs and her mother turned around with her jaw hanging open.

“Br—Bree?” She asked gob smacked at what her daughter looked like.

“Yes it’s me mum, how do I look?” As she spoke in her boyish voice and spun around for her mother to get a better look.

 

_**James POV** _

“Well it’s safe to say that you are no longer a girl, James,” I smiled before kissing my mum’s cheek and walking off to school.

I reach the school and I brace myself before walking inside. There really wasn’t anything different with the way people looked at the new kid and I even heard some whistles and whispers around me. I shrugged it off and I just kept walking to the office to get my things for the day.

I watched as these two boys plowed into each other and I just thought that there will be something going on with them in the next weeks. Then I noticed the smaller boy and the way he walked. It was as if he had something stu—shit he’s not a boy, it’s a girl. I would notice the hip swaying anywhere, it’s a girl. But I think she may be transgender and I don’t want to blow up her spot. I think I’ll get to know him before I start asking questions.

I go and get my things from the office and make my way to first period. I walk in and notice that same boy from earlier. I walk over and ask, “Is this seat taken?” He blushes as he shakes his head. This will be the best way to get to know him, sit next to him and get him to trust me.

It was a usual first period and things were going pretty good. Half way through the class I turned to him and spoke, “Hello, I’m James.”

“Louis,” he spoke at a very high pitched voice and my eyebrows cocked in confusion. That conversation ended there and I was sad.  I wanted to get to know this person behind all of that, I wanted to see what he saw and why he was the way that he was.

The bell rang for the next period and I was in desperate need to pee but I didn’t want to be seen going into the girls room so I was on my way to the other side of school to a bathroom that no one barely uses. As I was walking a body collided with mine and we both fell to the ground with them on top of me.

“Ohh my god I’m so sorry!” A high pitched girl voice was heard and she scrambles off of me so that I can get up.

“No worries love.” I look up and my heart stopped. She was beyond beautiful, the way her hair just flows freely in the loose waves and the way her body looks in that outfit. I noticed that as I was staring she started to blush.

“I should start watching where I am going. I always tend to bump into someone everywhere that I go.”

“It’s not a problem and just think if you weren’t looking we wouldn’t have met.”

“True, I’m Eleanor,” She spoke as she extended out her hand. I placed mine into hers and I felt a spark shoot up my arm that I think we both felt.

“I’m James,” Just as I spoke the warning bell to get to class was heard through the loud speakers.

“Well, it was nice meeting you James, see you around!” She started to walk off and turned around to yell those words to me.

“You as well!” I yelled back to her and now I need to race to pee. I need to find a better way to use the bathroom, especially when I am period. It would be quite awkward to go into the boy’s bathroom and trying to put in a tampon when all the guys would be in there. I’m not going to do what Amanda Bynes did in that one movie where she made them think she used them for nosebleeds; like c’mon guys aren’t that stupid.

I really want to get to know Eleanor; I just hope there isn’t someone else in her eyes because I just might have to get rid of them. No, not like kill them but delete them from her list of potential boyfriends. I just hope nothing happens and I expose myself and she thinks I am a freak. I hope that everything would work out and things will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, when this story officially starts, there will be sooo much Larry.


End file.
